The reduction of subcutaneous adipose layers constitutes one of the most important areas of aesthetic treatments
Two techniques currently exist for this purpose. The first technique, known as liposuction, consists of introduction into the adipose layers of probes roughly 5 mm in diameter through holes made in the skin of the patient undergoing treatment, for suction and removal of fat. This technique has a number of disadvantages, such as the creation of a lack of homogeneity in the form of depressions in the zone of insertion of the probe which are visible from the outside, as well as excessive bleeding of the patient undergoing treatment. Furthermore, both the cells of fat and the stroma are sucked out non-selectively.
The second technique utilizes subcutaneous ultrasonic probes to rupture the membrane of the adipose cells, thus causing the escape of liquid which then has to be sucked out subsequently. In this case, suction of the stroma is not brought about and bleeding is therefore more limited. However, the disadvantage of the lack of homogeneity of the treatment remains.